vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deimos (Madness Combat)
|-|Deimos= |-|Dedmos = Summary Deimos is an ally of Hank's and the teammate of Sanford, first appearing in Madness Combat 5 to deliver a sword to Hank before being crushed by a building. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, up to 9-A with weapons | 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Deimos Origin: Madness Combat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Expert in Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification (Deimos can amplify his reactions and speeds to respond to attacks faster and kill groups of enemies before they can fight back), Weapon Mastery, Empowerment (Nevadean residents can become stronger under the influence of fear and/or anger, and gain an even larger stat boost when ecstatic), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Fear does not motivate Nevadean denizens) | All previous | All previous in addition to Enhanced Senses, Flight, Earth Manipulation (Can create rocks from nothing and even inside of people), Chain Manipulation (Can spawn bladed chains from nowhere), Corruption, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel (Passively spreads a black substance around, similar to MC11 Tricky, which allowed him to appear at various points throughout Hell and even return to Nevada), Size Manipulation (Can forcibly enlarge others) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Comparable to Sanford and superior to A.T.P. Agents, can easily kill athletic humans), up to Small Building level with weapons | Small Building level ''' (Inferior but comparable to Hank) | At least '''Small Building level (Casually brutalizes Mag Agents and Mag-sized A.T.P. Agents, something that even Hank at his strongest can't do with normal attacks. Did this) Speed: Superhuman with at least Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 1 | Possibly Class 1 | Likely Class 5 (Can casually throw around Mag Agents) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Small Building Class ''' | At least '''Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level | Small Building level | At least Small Building level (Attacks from and being thrown around by Mag Agents and other Mag-sized foes never actually harmed him, simply scratching up the rocks that covered his body instead) Stamina: Incredibly High. Deimos can keep up with Sanford and storm through entire facilities of enemies for long periods of time without signs of tiring. Range: Standard to Extended melee range, further with weapons Standard Equipment: Any number of melee and ranged weapons, swords, ranging to axes, shotguns or assault rifles. Intelligence: Deimos, like his partner Sanford, possesses a massive array of skills in combat ranging from stealth to rushing kills, with most combat strategies of his working on the fly. Being a resident of Nevada, he can navigate through pockets of space and two separate measurement systems with ease and fight as an extremely technical mercenary through them. He also navigated his way through Hell by dying repeatedly and finding the most technical and useful strategy for escaping entirely, whereas Hell is filled with projections of violent gunmen and illusions meant to mentally and emotionally break him. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: MC5.5 - MC6.5 | MC7.5 - MC9 ''' | '''Dedmos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Madness Combat Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Mace Users Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fate Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Size Users Category:Madness Users Category:Chain Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Murderers Category:Assassins Category:Weapon Masters Category:Internet Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Berserkers Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Newgrounds